Just the girl
by Eleix Moone
Summary: Its time again for the Hogwart's talent show. James has a way to show Lily he loves her, but will she believe him? Full Summary inside. ONE SHOT


**A/n:**** I'm back! Hehehe. I know I haven't written in a while, but, since I am going out of town this weekend, I am going to try and post a couple of one-shots and song-fics, and, if possible, update **_**Love Will Prevail.**_** Plus, I am also working on a Remus/Sirius. You guys will be getting plenty to read in the next few weeks. So, without further adue, enjoy! (Note: Most likely, this will be the only thing posted today, unfortunately. But, it's already 4:30, and it takes a while to write.)**

**Title:** Just the Girl

**Author:** TouchtheMoon985

**Pairing:** James/Lily

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** At Hogwarts, the annual Talent Show is coming up quickly. The Mauraders come up with a plan for James to show Lily that he really does love her, and enlist the help of her friends to get Lily to pay attention. In the end, will Lily succumb to the feelings for James she knows she has, or will she forever pretend to hate him? ONE-SHOT.

**Just the Girl**

Lily stared across the common room, at him. She couldn't believe she had fallen for him. He had been her enemy for five years, hadn't he? Hadn't she hated him since day one? She wasn't supposed to be having these sort of feelings for him. And who is this "him", you may ask? His name is James Potter, and he has been helplessly head-over-heels in love with Lily Evans for the last three years, a fact that Lily had yet to figure out.

"He only likes you for the chase," Lily reminded herself quietly. "Once he gets you, he won't want you. Just like every other guy."

"What was that, Lily?" Lily's friend, Alice, asked. Lily looked up.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything..." Lily trailed off, staring, once again, at James. Alice followed Lily's eyes, and sighed. Alice (and every single one of Lily's other friends) could tell just how much Lily cared about James, no matter how many times she denied it. No matter how much they tried, getting Lily to admit that she fancied James was nearly impossible. Lily noticed the quiet, and changed the subject. "So, did you hear that the Talent Show is coming up? Are you going to do anything for it?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard near Alice and Lily. As the footsteps stopped, Alice and Lily looked up to see the face of a smiling James.

"Hello, ladies," he said, grinning. Lily, hoping James wouldn't notice, felt her face heat up as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Hiya, James!" Alice said cheerfully. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah," James answered as he nodded. "Can you come and help me with something?"

"Sure," Alice agreed. "See you later, Lily!"

"Bye, Lils," James said, smiling at Lily. Lily mumbled an answer back as James pulled Alice away.

Alice followed James, stopping when James stopped at the foot of the boys dormitory. "Alice," he said, "can you get the rest of Lily's friends, too? I need you guys to all do a favor for me."

"Sure!" Alice sprinted up the steps of the girls' rooms. She returned a few moments later, Lily's friends, Mary and Heather, in tow. "Okay, what now?"

"Come up to the Marauders' and my dorm, and we'll tell you upstairs." James beckoned the girls upstairs, and they quickly followed. When they got to the dorm, the three girls sat down on Remus' bed, while Remus and Sirius sat on the floor near it. James sat down on his own bed as the girls began to ask questions.

Heather was the first to speak. "So, Alice said you guys needed our help? What exactly do you need help with?"

"Well," Remus started, "at the Talent Show, our band is performing. We figured it was the perfect time for James to show Lily just how much he loves her. You know, so she doesn't think he just likes her 'cause of the "thrill of the chase.'"

"Thats exactly what she thinks, actually," Mary piped in. James was shocked.

"Seriously? She thinks that I only care about her because I can't get her?" James asked, shock still evident on his face.

"Yep."

"Oh, great..." James mumbled. Then he brightened up. "Okay, on with the plan. We just need you to make sure you get Lily to come to the talent show. Last year, and the year before that, she didn't watch. I need her to be there."

"We can do that," Alice said. "Easy. So, what song are you going to be performing?"

"Well..."

OoOoOo

Two weeks had passed, and the talent show was in mere minutes. James nervously fidgeted with his clothing. Normally, he wasn't nervous performing in front of people, but this was his last chance to get Lily to like him. He had tried _everything _in the past for her. She wanted him to change, so he became less cocky, more mature, and stopped pulling pranks for the fun of it. Hell, he had even started being nice to Snape! But none of that had worked. _I wonder if this will even work_, James thought bitterly to himself.

James was brought out of his trance when Remus told him it was time for them to go on stage. "Are you ready?" Remus asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," James answered. "Lets go."

OoOoOo

"Come on, Lily! We need to go! NOW!" Alice said, dragging Lily out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Lily was confused. She couldn't think of anything that was going on, except... "The talent show? Why are you taking me there? You know I never watch it!"

"Oh, believe, you are going to want to see this one," Mary assured Lily, helping Alice drag her to the Great Hall. They got there just as Professor Dumbledore announced, "Next up, The Mauraders!"

Lily's breath became rapid as James walked up on stage. He looked amazing as the lights shone down on him as he walked with his guitar to the front of the stage, the rest of the Mauraders on the instruments behind him.

James stepped up to the mike to speak. "This song is for the love of my life," he started as his eyes scanned the crowd for Lily. When he found her, their eyes locked. "This song is called _Just the Girl._ Enjoy!" With that, the band began to play, and James began to sing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

Lily laughed. How true that all was. She had been pretty cruel to him in the past, and she _had _laughed at his dreams before...  
_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
__But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

James smiled at Lily as he continued to sing. She smiled back, which only made him smile wider.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Too true_, James thought. He really would do anything for her. Anything Lily wanted, she'd have. He'd even die for her.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
_Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

As the song ended, James said into the microphone, "I love you Lily Evans, and I always will." Everyone began to cheer. The Mauraders got off the stage, and Lily ran to James. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Lets go outside," she whispered in his ear. James nodded, and, grabbing Lily's hand, took Lily outside.

When they got outside, Lily pulled James to her, and kissed him, trying to tell him how she felt about him through the kiss. James responded eagerly. When they pulled out, James looked Lily straight in the eyes and said, "I love you, Lily. More than life itself." For once, Lily believed him. Looking into his eyes, all she could see was his love for her, shining brightly.

"I love you, too, James," she whispered. James smiled brightly.

"Well, in that case, you would be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." James smiled, and pulled her face to his, their lips meeting in the middle.

"AWWWWW!" Alice, Mary, Heather, and the Mauraders said, jumping out of a bush. James and Lily broke apart, but James quickly pulled his new girlfriend close, never wanting to let go of her.

OoOoOo

So, how was it? I don't think it was too bad. The ending could be better, but, for now, I think it's fine. Review if you'd like to! Also, I need suggestions for more one-shots and such! Actually, if you want to set requirement, go right ahead!

For Requirements, give at least three rules you want me to follow, including pairing, genre, etc.

The at least five quotes, or random sayings, you'd like me to use. There is always something amusing that will randomly fit into a story. Lol. I won't for sure use all of the quotes in a story, but, what I plan on doing is a one-shot for every review I get requesting a specific thing. Thanks!

-Kristan

Xoxo


End file.
